


Bruce Wayne One Shots

by UNCPanda



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCPanda/pseuds/UNCPanda
Summary: A series of one-shots for Bruce Wayne/ Batman. All of which were previously published on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It’s a combination of this Batmom is a forensic scientist for the GCPD, and is married to batman (duh). However no one knows, sure there some rumors and even picture, but nothing concrete. Nothing is certain until, one day Clark comes over the mansion to ask Bruce for some help on a case, and finds Batmom organizing stuff in bootie short pj and while trying to sing along to Hamilton. AND THIS Bruce met Batmom when traveling? Like Batmom was slightly younger and traveling to get away from their estranged family? And finally this Could you write a story where the league is trying to set Bruce up with someone but they don’t know about batmom and she comes in and yells at Bruce and Dick and Tim say something about what did you do to make mom mad and the league just sits there shocked

 

Bruce never does anything by accident, and he certainly doesn’t butt dial, so when the request for the video conference comes in, you don’t hesitate to accept it. You’re further amused when the screen puts you looking up several of the Justice Leaguers’ noses, from the device’s position on the table.

“It’s one date, Batsy. I mean honestly, you need to get out more.” You bite back a laugh.

“I’m fine, Lantern.”

The man grins. “Fine is such a relative term. And you, who does not get out and spends way too much time in a cave, needs to get out. Come on, I’ll be your wingman.”

“No.” The one-word answer is very much Bruce. But you know him better than most. You know he’s trying to hide a smile. You lean back into your computer chair, and listen in as the male half of the league tries to convince him to go out and “have some fun.”

You’re waiting for him when he finally steps through the zeta tube. He looks a little worse for wear and you can’t help but grin. “I thought you’d be out late.”

He grins as he removes the cowl. “I’m too old to party.”

You smile. “You’re not even thirty, plus you’re a billionaire playboy.”

He stops in front of you and cages you into the chair with his arms

“Reformed billionaire playboy, as of five years ago this Friday.”

You raise an eyebrow coyly. “You remembered our wedding anniversary.”

He kisses you. “I’ve memorized everything about you darling. Especially that one spot one your neck.” And as his lips move to that spot you can’t help but moan.

Of course your anniversary dinner doesn’t go as planned, you’re half way through a breadstick when you get the call. There’s been a major crime at some factory on the east end of Gotham. They need a forensic scientist, and your partner is on maternity leave. Bruce just gives you a grin, before you both head home to change.

You exchange your LBD for jeans and a sweatshirt, and some durable boots. Grabbing your cap, you call a goodbye to Bruce, and head to the crime scene. You’re only about a fourth of the way through processing the scene when Batman makes his appearance. You’d been expecting Batman; you hadn’t been expecting the rest of the league.

You listen in as you continue to do your job. Apparently it wasn’t just the typical Gotham bad guy, apparently some out of towners had come to visit, and were stirring up enough trouble to warrant League attention. You resist the urge to groan, Bruce would be brooding about the unwanted help for days. You’d be willing to bet the manor on it.

Your ears pick up as Commissioner Gordon calls you over. You straighten from your crouch and walk over. You do your best to not make eye contact with Bruce. You’ve never been able to take him seriously in that suit, and laughing in Batman’s face probably wouldn’t end well.

“This is Y/N Wayne. She’s the best damn forensic scientist we have.”

You shake everyone’s hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“So what exactly do we have going on here?” The Flash asks.

You jump into your usual spiel, and expect to have to explain at least a few things, but find that the man in red does it for you. When everything's said and done, you  
excuse yourself. It ends up being a rather late night. You don’t get home until about three in the morning. You’re covered in dirt, and more than ready for bed.

You shower, and quickly change into some sleep shorts, and don one of Bruce’s t-shirts. It’s big on you. But it’s nice and soft from having been worn so much, and it smells like him.

Despite being tired beyond belief, you can’t sleep. The bed's too big, and too empty. You miss Bruce’s arm being slung around your waist. It kind of bugs you that you can’t sleep without him, but you suppose after five years together it’s become habit.

Tossing the covers to the side, you trudge down to the cave, and plop down into the computer chair. It’s big and plush, and you kind of just snuggle into it. With nothing better to do, you start the Hamilton playlist, and you log your earlier findings into the computer, and start working different angles. 

You’re so engrossed in your work, that you don’t hear the zeta tube fire up. It’s only the sound of someone saying, “Hey, it’s the hot forensic scientist.” that makes you turn around.

You turn around slowly to face the Justice League. Your eyes scan over them before resting on Bruce. “I can’t believe you brought them into the cave.”

Bruce smiles. “Desperate times and all that.”

“It took me a year to convince you to let me into the cave.”

Bruce stops in front of you and swoops down to kiss you. “And now you have full access.”

You scowl. “Don’t patronize me Bruce Wayne.”

He smirked before pulling back the cowl. “I would never dare. The League will be staying with us for a few days, I hope that’s okay.”

You shrug. “Doesn’t bother me. This place is big enough that you could get lost in it.”

He nods before moving back into the changing room, leaving you alone with the League.

The Lantern is the first one to speak. “So you and the bat are … ?”

You hold up your left hand. “Married. Five years ago as of yesterday.” He just nods, and you notice the smirk on the Flash’s face. Smirking, you say, “I appreciate you wanting to give me a break though. What with trying to set him up on a date and everything.”

The Lantern just stares at you for a moment before cursing. “I hate that damn bat.”

You just smile as Alfred appears and takes the Leaguers upstairs. Bruce appears a second later dressed loosely in his suit from earlier in the evening. You smile, as he squats in front of you. He rests his head in your lap. After a minute he grabs your wrist and kisses your pulse. “I’m sorry our evening got interrupted.”

You smile. “I never expected it to go perfectly.”

“Really?”

You smile, “One of us was going to get called. We both knew it.”

He inclines his head in agreement. “Maybe we should go somewhere where we won’t get called.” You raise an eyebrow in question. Bruce smiles, before going on, “I was thinking that little inn in Austria. The one in the countryside, where we met. Do you remember it?”

You smile. “I was in the garden.”

“Wearing that wonderful little sun dress.” Bruce adds, “The light blue one.”

“I was there on vacation. My first one since joining the GCPD. And all of a sudden Gotham’s favorite prince starts talking to me, while I was reading.”

“You didn’t want to give me the time of day.”

You shrug. “It was a really good book.”

“I finally got your attention, and managed to strike up a conversation and we didn’t stop talking for the next week.”

You smirk. “And then we didn’t leave the bedroom for three days after that. I honestly never expected to see you again after that, you know. Then all of a sudden, on my first day back at work, I get a call saying that someone was there to see me.”

Bruce smiles, and kisses the tips of your fingers. “Oh really, and who was it?” ‘

You lean down and kiss him “It was you, Gotham’s billionaire playboy, waiting for me in the lobby, with this huge bouquet of flowers. And he asked if I had ever been to Austria, before asking if I would have dinner with him. And then against not only my better judgement, but the better judgement of my friends, I said yes.”

Bruce kisses you. “And?”

You kiss him back. “And I never regretted it. Even if you do dress up as a bat and fight crime.”

Bruce just smirks, as he finally straightens on his knees and pulls you in for another kiss. Your fingers are just starting to tangle in his hair when a you hear a “whoops.” You turn around just in time to see a streak of red disappear around the corner of the stairs.

Whining just a bit, you say, “I suppose we’ll have to be a bit more careful about where we get cozy.”

Bruce just laughs. “If Alfred can figure it out so can they.”

You blush, before standing up and pulling him up the stairs. “Or we could keep to our room for the next few days.”

Bruce just smiles and sweeps you up into his arms. “Or we can go back to the inn.”

You smile. “As soon as we finish with this crisis.”

Bruce just kisses you and says, “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write an imagine where your childhood friends with Bruce Wayne? ( kinda like his relationship with Rachel in the dark knight rises) and he as fallen in love with you but you left Gotham to go travelling and then came back and he introduces you to the batfamily as his wife??

It was the call from Alfred that pulled you back in. It had been nearly eleven years since you had seen him, had almost been rid of your addiction to him, and then Alfred had called. And of course you couldn’t say no. Walking through the manor, you nod to Alfred before heading into the study. The older butler follows you down and into the cave. You wait for him to fire up the zeta tube, and once his authentication has gone through, he gives you the go ahead.

It’s a strange sensation to feel your molecules shifting. It takes a moment for you to shake the feeling off, after stepping on to the platform. You know the man standing in front of you, more often than not his picture is on the front of the paper. You extend your hand, doing your best to stay professional, to keep your distance, “Superman.”

“Doctor Y/L/N, please follow me.” You do as he asks, and do your best to not stare at everything in awe. After all, you’ve never been in space before. You bypass the other superheros standing in the hallway outside the OR. You don’t make eye contact, you just listen as one of Earth’s greatest heroes explains that you have the best equipment in the world available to you.

And then you get to work. You have a minimal staff to work with, but you’ve been in worse conditions. You’re ready to go, and then you see him. He’s beaten and bruised, and he’s on oxygen. You have to force your eyes away, and look at his chart. He has several broken bones, a collapsed lung, and internal bleeding.

You get to work. You spend several hours in surgery. And then you spend time just staring at him. You pull your eyes away as people begin filing in. You watch as people surround him and you can’t help but smile. Bruce had always been a loner, since you were children. The two of you had been best friends, had grown up together. You had stood by him after his parent’s murder.

But eventually he had begun to pull away. Then he had disappeared for several years, when he had come back he had been ready to try a relationship. You had been in your last year of pre-med. The whole Batman thing had come out when he had nearly died, and Alfred had needed someone to patch him up.

You had been done after that. You couldn’t bring yourself to watch him kill himself. You had applied to med school on the other side of the country. You saw him occasionally over the years, and you had kept up with him through the papers.

As people began talking to him, you slip out of the room. You stay for the next few days, and do your best to avoid people, but your timing had never been all that great. So, of course you’re there when he wakes up. And somehow through all the people talking to him, and clamoring for his attention he sees you. His voice is hoarse as he says, “I thought you were done patching up my stupid ass up.”

“Alfred called.” You say, focusing on the chart, acutely aware of how quiet the room has gotten.

 

“You said you wouldn’t save my suicidal ass again, even if Alfred begged you to.”

You turn to meet his eyes; they’re exactly how they were when he was a child. “He promised to bake those peanut butter cookies I like.”

“You were always a sucker for those.”

You just roll your eyes as one of the younger men in the room asks “Father, who is this?”

You can see his response coming before it comes out of his lips and you warn him, “Don’t you dare, Bruce Wayne.”

But he’s never been scared of you. “She’s my wife.” He says it so matter of fact that you want to strangle him.

Your hands go to your hips and you voice reaches this slightly screechy pitch. “Bruce Wayne, how many times do I have to tell you to not say that?”

He smirks. “It’s true.”

“We were seven Bruce!”

“My father walked you down the aisle, my mother did your make-up.”

“It was your idea!” You point out.

“Never claimed it wasn’t. You were beautiful by the way.” The two of you continue bickering for the next few minutes, until you storm out the room. And as you head back to your designated bedroom, you can’t help but feel that the addiction is back in full swing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: one shot about Bruce and Batmom getting into a big fight, which causes Damian to think they’re getting a divorce and he runs away from home

You had thought the house had been empty. You’d been so sure, but you suppose the note in your hand proved you wrong. You’d never wanted a piece of paper to combust before, but right now, you could go for it.

You and Bruce don’t fight often, but when you do, they’re typically pretty bad. As a result, you do your best to never fight in front of the boys. To your knowledge they’ve never seen you fight, and you’d prefer it stay that way. They shouldn’t have to listen to their parents blow off steam and then work things out.

This past fight had been one such fight. Talia had attempted to kidnap Damian, and Bruce hadn’t wanted you involved. He had said that he’d handle everything. You reminded him that the two of you had been partners longer than Batman had been around, and that Damian was just as much your son, as he was Bruce’s. That fact alone meant you were involved, and you’d be damned if that woman ever touched a hair on your son’s head again.

Bruce’s arms are wrapped around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder, as he reads over your shoulder. “He can’t have gotten far.”

You roll your eyes at that, “Bruce, he’s an heir to a billion-dollar fortune. He also has access to the Batplane that’s hidden in the secret hideout under our house. Or I suppose he could use the Batmobile, or one of the many motorcycles, or the Zeta Tubes.”

There’s this moment of silence before he says, “Not my brightest moment.”

You nod, “And you’re supposed to be the World’s Greatest Detective?”

He just grins and kisses your neck, “We all have our moments, let’s go find our son.”

“Where do we start?”

He shrugs, “The tracker I put in his clothes.”

“You track our children?”

He shrugs, “Our kids are impulsive, reckless, and sometimes a bit stupid. Of course I track them.” When the man has a point he has a point.

Damian is still on the property, you find him deep in the woods surrounding the house with Titus by his side and a pack full of dehydrated food. Apparently your youngest had decided to go mountain man on you.

You and Bruce sit down on either side of him. You sit there for a moment, and Damian refuses to make eye contact. You’re thinking of something to say, when Bruce just blurts out, “Your mother and I aren’t getting a divorce.”

You can’t help but smile, leave it to Bruce to take the direct route. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders and say, “Your father and I love each other very much, But sometimes   
we fight, it’s good for a relationship.”

Damian just stares at you before asking, “Yelling at each other for two hours is healthy?”

You nod, “The other option would be me throwing plates at him, but the city of Gotham frowns on that.”

Bruce nods, “And your mom has really good aim too, she’s nailed me with a pillow before.”

You just grin and pinch his shoulder. Damian just grins, “So the two of you are okay?”

Bruce nods his face growing serious, “I love your mother with everything I have.”

You kiss the top of Damian’s head, “And I love your dad. We’re a team, the original team. We’ve been around longer than Batman and Robin. That, along with ten years of marriage, trust, and the occasional fight, keeps our relationship healthy.”

Damian nods, “Okay.” Then he turns to you, “But if you do get divorced I get to live with you, right?”

The look on Bruce’s face sends you and Damian into a fit of laughter before you lean over and kiss him, and Damian climbs on his back. You love your family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: http://whore4batfam.tumblr.com/post/155979873030/damian-bursting-into-the-dining-room-have

Early morning breakfasts are a tradition for you and Bruce. During the summers the two of you sit on the porch and talk quietly while Alfred works in the kitchen. The kids are typically still asleep, so the two of you enjoy the quiet and your special alone time together. 

Which is why, you’re more than a bit surprised when Damian storms out onto the patio. Your youngest wakes up early. It’s a fact of life. It is also a fact that he spends this time in the morning training. Setting down your orange juice, you and Bruce turn to face him. Before you can even ask what’s wrong, he shouts, “You need to have a baby!” 

You choke on nothing, and as you cough, Bruce’s hand pounds against your back. As the fit subsides you look up at your youngest, “Excuse me?” 

“I refuse to be the baby any longer. Grayson, Todd and Drake are constantly using it as an excuse to keep me away from things. I’m not allowed near Joker, because I’m the baby. I can’t drive the batmobile, because I’m the baby. No Damian, you can’t diffuse that bomb, you’re the baby! 

Your voice is hoarse as you say, “Damian . . . it’s not that simple.” 

He scoffs, “What are you talking about? Father adopted three children without you, and I’m the result of a drug induced one-night stand. How hard is it? Have a child together, adopt, I don’t care just as long as it is younger than me. Because I am done being the baby.” 

You watch him storm off and turn to your husband. He smirks at you, “Well that’s one way to ask for a younger sibling.” 

You can feel a blush spreading to your cheeks, “Bruce!”

He smiles at you, and before you can blink he’s out of his seat and crouching in front of you, “Haven’t you ever thought about it? A little baby?” 

You splutter for a few seconds, before finally saying, “Yes, but we’re super-heroes, and CEO’s. We don’t have time for a baby.” 

“Is there ever really a good time to have a baby?” 

“When you’re not constantly out until three am, and working nine hour days.”

“We could take a step back.” 

You raise an eyebrow in questions, “We or I?” 

He meets your gaze, “We. With the boys around we have more than enough help protecting Gotham, and we could start working regular hours at the company.” You sink   
back into your seat. His voice is a whisper when he asks, “Have you really not thought about it?” 

You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t. You wanted a child, but you’d been unwilling to upset the balance of your boys. They were finally on good terms with Bruce, and Damian had always been one to be jealous. But at the same time, you yearned to hold that little baby in your arms.

Almost as though he can see the gears turning in your head he asks, “Sweetheart, do you want to have a baby?” 

You smile, “I do.” 

He smiles, before kissing you. 

When you pull back you say, “Imagine Alfred’s reaction when we tell him.” 

“It’ll be quite Joyous Mrs. Wayne, I assure you.” You look over you shoulder to see the butler watching the two of you through the kitchen window. You roll your eyes, you were surrounded by snoops, and you were convinced Bruce came by it naturally. 

With a smile you say, “Let’s try for a baby.”


	5. Discowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Those are some . . . interesting pants.”

“So when you say the costume is bad, are we talking worse than the mermaid pants when he first became Robin, or the summer he wore nothing but hawaiian shirts before his freshman year of high school because he became obsessed with Magnum PI?”

Bruce contemplates it for a minute before saying, “Add them both together, level it up about ten points, and you begin to approach the level of ridiculousness our son has reached.” 

You slump in the chair, “Bruce, can’t you just end this silly feud. He wants to be a cop, it isn’t the end of the world.” 

Bruce scowls, “Until it is, and he’s forced to shoot and kill someone.” 

“Bruce . . .” 

“I’m doing this for his own good. And if he wants to embarrass himself this way then that is his choice.” 

Dick’s choice to go into police work, had hurt Bruce more than a little. Bruce’s refusal to support Dick’s choice hurt your son. They’d been in stalemate for three months now, and you’d been dropped in the middle. But Dick’s senior year of high school was quickly coming to an end, and you had no doubt that Dick would pursue his chosen career, even if it meant leaving home. 

You drop the argument as Bruce goes to change into the batsuit. As he enters the changing room Dick appears. He has a garment bag behind his back, and he smiles at you. “Is Bruce here?” 

You smile at your son, “In the changing room.” 

Dick scowls, “Good, I don’t want to hear his thoughts on it anymore. This suit is awesome, and once I have your approval Bruce will have to suck it!” 

You raise an eyebrow in question, before motioning for him to get on with it. The first thing you see when he unzips the bag, is blue sequins. It takes several long minutes to take it in, and after you do, all you can say is, “Those are some . . . . interesting pants.” 

He smiles, “I know, right? The bad guys won’t be forgetting me anytime soon! And I’m thinking of growing a mullet.” 

The sound of the door closing alerts you to Bruce’s reappearance. You turn to stare at him, and he shrugs. Standing up you shake your head a few times before saying, “I’m done. You two can figure this out from now on. I’m done. I need a drink.” 

And with that, you leave the Cave, and go have a bubble bath.


	6. Environmental Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It’s Damian’s first mother’s day with YN and he wants to make her a present,and it’s super cute because he’s attached to her ever since her met her. What do you think?

You were fairly certain that they were pancakes. You weren’t a hundred percent sure, but you know, maybe around eighty percent sure. Looking up into Damian’s eyes you smiled, and then you lied, you lied your ass off. “They look amazing Damian, thank you so much.”

You watch as Damian beams a smile “The internet said that this is how mother’s day is done. Breakfast in bed, and an overall relaxing day, where said mother is pampered all day. And since Grayson, Drake, and Todd are all absent this mother’s day, I’ll do their share as well. I’ll let you eat now.”

You kiss his cheek before he leaves the room, and a moment later Bruce slips into the room. He kisses you before wishing you a happy mother’s day. Scooting over a bit he sits down next to you and stares at your breakfast. “Are they even edible?” He asks.

You shake your head “For all the amazing genetics that you passed down to that boy Bruce, you also passed down your inability to cook.”

Bruce laughs. “True, but at least I eventually gave up.”

You look him in the eye, and raise an eyebrow in scrutiny. “Only after you gave me food poisoning on our third date.”

“Alfred banned me from the kitchen after that. I’ll see if he’ll add Damian to that list.”

You sigh as you pick up one of the black pancakes. It’s burnt all the way through, and hard as a hockey puck, you’re almost surprised that it hasn’t turned to ash. As you raise it to your mouth, Bruce catches your wrist before you can take a bite. “You aren’t seriously going to eat it, are you?”

“Did I eat your ‘lasagna’?”

“Yes, and spent the next three days in the bathroom throwing up.”

“Then what do you suggest?” You demand. He takes the plate and throws the pancakes out the window and you can hear them land on the ground with a rather loud thud.

You smile. “He better not find those.”

Bruce smiles as he climbs back into the bed and kisses you. “The raccoons will drag them off.”

“That makes them an environmental hazard.” 

Bruce just kisses you again before nuzzling your neck. “I’ll throw them away once you and Damian go out.”

“I’m going out?”

Bruce smiles. “He has the entire day planned, catered restaurants included.”

You smile as Damian barges into the room, effectively stopping Bruce’s roaming hand. He’s glaring at his father, he’s never been one to share your attention, not even with Bruce. “Father, get off of mother, she needs to get dressed. We have plans to keep. After all, it’s mother’s day, not your anniversary.” He comes further into the room and places a white box on the nightstand “Grayson helped me pick out your outfit for the day.” He explains before vanishing out the door.

Both you and Bruce grimace at the news after Damian is gone. If there’s anything worse than Damian’s cooking, it would have to be Dick’s fashion sense. You just nod a bit “So... this is motherhood.”

“I could spill some bleach on it.” Bruce offered.

You just kiss your husband and say, “A bad outfit isn’t going to kill me.”

Bruce just laughs, “Wait to make that statement until after you open the box.”


	7. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fancy Meeting You Here

You hear the whispers before you see him. “I can’t believe he actually came.”

“I can’t believe how well he filled out over summer.”

“They always said that Waynes were lookers.”

You do your best to hold in the giggle that wants to pop out, and focus on counting the money. The whispers are hushed quickly as your booth re-opens. Every year Gotham 

Academy holds a fair as a charity fundraiser. It was a look at us raising money for those less fortunate than we are, before we go party on a yacht type of thing.  
It was also one of your favorite events of the year, and it had been since you started back in middle school. This year you just happened to work one of the booths, the kissing booth to be exact.

You know he’s reached the front of the line when the giggles burst out again. “Hi Brucie.”

You want to gag at the nickname. You don’t even have to see Bruce’s face to know it must be twisted in some sort of horror.

One of the other girls says, “For our preferred customers, we give them a choice of who they get to kiss. So who will it be?”

You nearly drop the bills in your hand when he says, “Y/N.” There’s a stunned silence as you turn to your best friend. He just smiles at you and says, “Fancy meeting you here.” 

You roll your eyes, before they skim over him.

You understand what the girls in your club had been talking about. He had filled out. He’d also shot up several inches, and his voice was now deep and smooth. Apparently you had become oblivious to his looks from all the time you had spent together.

When you looked close enough though, you could still see that string bean of a boy who had gotten in a fight over someone calling you a bad name. You’d had to jump in and save him, after he took that punch that broke his nose.

That’s why you don’t blush or giggle, you just ask “What are you doing here Bruce?”

He just smiles and says, “Kidnapping you.”

You raise an eye in question, as he throws down some rather large bills before reaching over the counter, and grabbing your hand. You’ve always seemed to know what he was doing without a word, which is why you move with the momentum, and slide over the counter before breaking into a run with Bruce.

The two of you don’t stop until you hit the merry go round. The two of you share one look before breaking down in laughter. After about five minutes of not being able to stop the laughing you ask “What are you really doing here Bruce? You hate these events with a passion.”

His face sobers up a bit and he shakes his head “I don’t hate the events I just don’t like the people.”

You wrap an arm around his neck, forcing him to stoop down. You make sure he can see your face and you say, “They’re not all bad Bruce.”

He nods. “I know.”

You continue on, “And at the very least they’re valuable connections.”

Bruce straightens back up with a grin before saying, “You’ve listened to one too many of Alfred’s lectures now.”

“You’ve dragged me to enough of them.”

The two of you grin at each other before he holds out his hand and he says, “Let’s go.”

You place your hand in his and ask, “Where?”

“Where else? To the carnival. I donated enough money that no one is going to miss you.” You just smile, and follow your best friend.

The two of you hit every major attraction and all the minor ones too. You play the games and ride the rides. And just when the night is nearly over, Bruce leads you to the Ferris wheel. The two of you board, and you kind of just hold on to his hand. It stops at the top. You’ve never been a fan of heights, but Bruce has always seemed to thrive on them.

More than once you’ve had to haul your butt up to the top of the manor, to get him to come down. It was especially difficult when there was a storm coming in. He loves watching the storms roll in, and feeling those first few drops of rain on his skin.

When you reach the top you, move a bit closer to him, and close your eyes. He just threads his fingers through yours and says, “Look at me, focus on me and it won’t seem so bad.”

You do as he asks and turn to him. He’s smiling at you, and the wind has blown some hair into his eyes. Without a second thought you reach and tuck the hair behind his ear. 

When he leans into your touch, and you kind of just freeze. Then he utters two little words that break something in you. “I’m leaving.”

“What?”

“I have an idea, on how to fix Gotham, but to do it, I have to leave. I have to find something.”

“Bruce...”

“I leave first thing in the morning. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was scared I’d chicken out.”

You let out a small laugh at that. “Bruce Wayne back down? Never.”

“For you, I would.” Those words take your breath away, and he leans in a bit closer. “Ask me to stay and I will.”

You look into his eyes then. And when you look into them you see the need, the need to fulfill whatever halfcocked, crazy idea he has. “I can’t ask that Bruce, any more than you can ask me to go with you.”

He leans back in his seat and says, “You always could read me like a book. Alfred calls you the Bruce Whisperer when you’re not around.”

You smile at that and ask, “How long will you be gone?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. You won’t be able to contact me though. Not where I’m going. I promise to write though.”

You smile. “At least once a month.” He nods, and this silence engulfs you for several heartbeats. The he turns to you to say something else and you just kiss him. Your hands cup, his face, and they bring him in close. Then you feel his arms wrap around you, and you don’t want the moment to end. Vaguely you feel the ride start to move again, but   
you don’t let go of him, until your feet brush the platform.

Just before the bar pops up, you let go, before leaning into kiss his cheek. You stop when you’re a foot away, turn to him and say, “Just some motivation to home quicker.” He just smiles at you.

It takes everything you have to make it home without thinking. When you do, you head straight to your room, and when you get there you let your tears fall.

You don’t see Bruce Wayne for the next six years. You do however, receive lots of letters. They’re long and detailed, and they tell of amazing stories. Even when you go to college, they find you at your dorm.

You date sporadically over those years. You’re not a nun, but you’re not Miss Social either. You have a steady group of friends, but you never forget that boy who took those punches for you.

Then one day a shadow falls on you while you’re reading on the patio of a café, and you look up, and all you can see is that string bean of a boy. Then the memory fades and   
you’re faced with a man, and you almost think you’re hallucinating. The man in front of you with muscles on his muscles couldn’t possibly be your childhood best friend. The he   
smiles and says, “Fancy meeting you here.”

You launch yourself at him, and he catches you with ease. You wrap him in the tightest hug you can muster, and when you lean back and look into his eyes you say, “you were supposed to come back quick Bruce.”

He smiles and says, “I completed eight years’ worth of training in five. I swear, I went as fast as I could.”

You smile. “Really?”

He nods. “That kiss was a hell of a motivator.”

You smirk and say, “Well then maybe this one will convince you to stay around.” And before he can say a word, you kiss. And just like the first time, you fall into this world where it’s only the two of you. You only break apart because you need to breathe.

Slightly out of breath he says, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m home.” And you can’t help but smile because home sounds like the most amazing thing in the world right now.


	8. First Kiss

“What was your first kiss like?”

You spit your drink out all over the table. Cass quickly pounds your back, and after several coughs you find yourself a bit hoarse. “One more time, sweetheart.”

“What was your first kiss like … you know with Bruce.”

“Can I ask, what exactly, brought this question on?”

She shrugs “You’ve told us about your first date, and the wedding, and your first meeting, but you’ve never told anyone about your first kiss. I’m curious.”

You smile. “I guess this is what they meant when they said mothers have no secrets.”

“Was it bad? I mean it would make sense, he’s praised as this sex god, but everything takes practice.”

You laugh. “No, it wasn’t bad. Um, we were fifteen, and there’d been this whole kissing bug going around school. Everywhere I looked there was a couple making out in the hallway. Your dad and I were only friends at this point. But I hadn’t had my first kiss yet, your dad however, was well on his way to making out with half the student body.”

“So he did have practice?”

You grin and nod. “Yes, he had tons of practice. He was also my best friend. So, after school one day, thoroughly annoyed and curious about the hype, I went up to him after school. He was waiting for me by this tree, we had study time planned. And so he’s standing there, looking at his notes, and I walk up, grab him by the back of his neck and I kissed him.”

Cass raises one eyebrow. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.” The deep baritone of Bruce’s voice has you turning to stare at Bruce. He moves into the room and sits down on the arm rest next to you. “Of course she was completely oblivious to what she did to me. She just pulls back and says ‘Hmm, okay. We’re doing our project on Marie Antoinette, right?’ It would take another six months for me to woo her into a date.”

Cass is smiling at this point. “So, you didn’t think it was the most wonderful thing in the world? No lights, or harmonious music playing in the background?”

You smile. “No, no music. I did however think about it constantly until he kissed me in an effort to prove that he was serious about taking me out on a date.”

“He just kissed you?”

You nod. “Yep, right in the middle of a pep rally. There were even a few wolf whistles.”

Cass just stares and says, “You two have the most unconventional relationship ever, but it suits you.” Then, without another word she leaves the room.

When she’s gone Bruce turns to you and says, “You thought about that kiss for six months.”

You slap his leg and smirk, “You had a lot of practice Mr. Wayne.”

“We failed that project because I couldn’t focus on anything but that kiss.” You just laugh.


End file.
